Grass Ring
by Visele
Summary: Ichigo mencabut sebuah rumput yang cukup panjang dan menggulung rumput itu hingga menyerupai cincin. Aku memandanginya dengan bingung. Belum sempat aku menanyakan apa yang ia lakukan. Ichigo dengan paksa menarik tanganku, lalu menyelipkan cincin rumput itu di jari manisku. "Sekarang, kamu bisa hidup bahagia selamanya."


Disclaimer by **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

Warning : AU, OOC (Kaya'nya…), Typo (Pastinya ada…), Gaje (Mungkin…)

Don't like? Don't read please,,,,,

And then…

Enjoy reading!

…

**Grass Ring**

…

* * *

"Sang pangeran tampan menyelamatkan puteri buruk rupa dari kastil penyihir…," aku membaca nyaring sambil menyandarkan tubuhku pada batang pohon sakura besar yang berada di halaman belakang sekolahku. Buku dongeng terbuka di pangkuanku, aku larut dalam lembar demi lembar cerita dongeng yang kubaca. "…Akhirnya, puteri buruk rupa berubah menjadi seorang puteri nan cantik jelita ketika sang pangeran menciumnya. Kutukan penyihir sirna oleh ketulusan hati sang pangeran yang mencintai sang puteri…"

"Di sini kamu rupanya."

Aku langsung menoleh. Lagi-lagi bocah jerukitu muncul di hadapanku. Ia duduk di sampingku. Seperti biasa, jahilnya langsung kumat. Ia menyambar buku dongengku.

"Nggak nyangka ternyata kamu suka cerita kaya' gini," ujar bocah yang memiliki nama yang bisa diartikan buah stoberi itu geli sambil membolak-balik buku dongeng yang direbutnya dariku tadi. "Cerita bohongan begini."

"Jeruk… kembalikan!" pekikku sambil merebut kembali buku dongengku dari tangannya. Dan berhasil buku itu sudah kembali berada di pangkuanku.

"Rukia, kamu seperti bayi saja, suka cerita putri-putrian," ejek si kepala jeruk bernama Ichigo itu. Bayi? Aku bukan bayi. Aku sudah delapan tahun, mana ada anak delapan tahun yang di sebut bayi. Kalau aku bayi berarti dia juga bayi 'kan?. Aku mengabaikannya, tidak ada gunanya meladeni sifat jahil Ichigo.

"Apa bagusnya cerita dongeng? Isinya cuma impian doang," Ichigo berkata lagi dan aku masih mengabaikannya.

"Kebahagiaan yang dipaksakan. Apa asyiknya?"

"Kalau kamu ke sini hanya untuk menggangguku mendingan pergi sana," usirku. "Kenapa sih kamu suka sekali menggangguku?"

Ichigo tertawa sambil mencabuti batang rumput dengan tangan kirinya. Aku kembali melanjutkan membaca buku dongengku. Tapi belum selesai satu lembar aku membaca, Ichigo kembali merebut bukuku.

"Jeruk, kembalikan!" teriakku kesal sambil berusaha merebut kembali bukuku.

Gagal! Ichigo cepat berkelit dan berlari menghindar.

"Jeruk, kembalikan bukuku!"

Kami kejar-kejaran, mengitari pohon sakura besar yang tadi menjadi tempatku bersandar. Ichigo malah tertawa keras mendengarku berteriak sambil mengejarnya. Dasar menyebalkan!

Ichigo berlari sambil membaca halaman terakhir buku dongengku dengan suara kencang.

"Sang pangeran menyelipkan sebuah cincin di jari manis sang puteri…"

"Jeruk kembalikan!" teriakku kesal. Saking kesalnya, mataku sampai berkaca-kaca.

"… Akhirnya, mereka hidup bahagia selamanya."

Mendadak Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat hidungku bertabrakan dengan punggungnya yang keras. Makan apa sih dia kok bisa tulangnya sekeras itu?

Ichigo memasang ekspresi serius lalu duduk menyandar di pohon sakura, tempat yang semula kutempati. Aku memandang bocah yang warna rambutnya seperti warna kulit jeruk matang itu dengan kening berkerut. Aneh, kenapa tiba-tiba Ichigo seserius itu. Aku duduk diam di sampingnya. Tidak berkomentar sedikit pun.

"Nih, bukumu."

Ichigo mengembalikan buku dongengku. Aku yang masih bingung dengan perubahan sikap Ichigo menerima buku yang disodorkan padaku itu. kupandangi Ichigo yang diam, pandangan menatap jauh ke depan. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Kamu suka dongeng itu?" Ichigo tiba moneleh padaku dan bertanya.

Aku mengangguk penuh semangat.

Ichigo mencabut sebuah rumput yang cukup panjang dan menggulung rumput itu hingga menyerupai cincin. Aku memandanginya dengan bingung. Belum sempat aku menanyakan apa yang ia lakukan. Ichigo dengan paksa menarik tanganku, lalu menyelipkan cincin rumput itu di jari manisku.

"Ichigo?" Aku semakin bingung dibuatnya.

Ichigo tersenyum puas. "Ini pertama kalinya kau memanggilku dengan namaku, Rukia."

Aku terdiam.

"Sekarang, kamu bisa hidup bahagia selamanya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Loh, bukannya di buku dongengmu tertulis, kalau sang pangeran dan sang puteri akan hidup bahagia selamanya setelah sang pangeran menyelipkan cincin di jari manis sang putri. Benarkan?"

Aku mengangguk ragu.

"Iya sih, tapi…"

"Anggap aja aku pangerannya dan kamu puterinya," ujar Ichigo sambil membuang muka menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya.

"Jadi sekarang kita berdua bisa hidup bahagia selamanya."

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Ichigo…"

"Kenapa? Nggak mau aku yang jadi pangeranmu?"

Aku menggeleng. "Bukan begitu…"

"Kalau begitu nggak usah dibahas lagi. Aku mau ke kelas dulu, kau juga, sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi."

Ichigo melangkah cepat meninggalkanku yang masih terbengong-bengong dibuatnya.

Kuangkat tangan kiriku tinggi-tinggi, memandangi cincin rumput yang melingkar di jari manisku dengan takjub. Senyumku mengembang.

Inikah dongeng yang jadi kenyataan?

Rasanya... Ah, entahlah. Terima kasih, Ichigo.

…

_**fin**_

…

* * *

Halo, semuanya. Saya persembahkan sebuah _oneshot _untuk kalian. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Baguskah? Atau sebaliknya?

Oh ya, sebenarnya fic ini saya bikin untuk fandom lain tapi akhirnya saya ubah dan akhirnya saya publish di fandom ini.

Kasih pendapat kalian di kotak review ya,,,

See ya,

Ann *_*


End file.
